leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fake Out (move)
|gen=III |category=Cute |appeal=2 |jam=1 |cdesc=Startles Pokémon that made a same-type appeal. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. |appeal6=2 |jam6=3 |cdesc6=Startles the last Pokémon to act before the user. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Fake Out (Japanese: ねこだまし ) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generations III and IV Fake Out inflicts damage and always makes the target , unless it has the Ability or . It has a priority of +1, so is used before all moves that do not have increased priority. Fake Out will fail if not used on the first turn the user is out. In Generation III only, this move will not trigger effects involving contact. Fake Out can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with certain moves ( , , , and ) having their base appeal points doubled if they are used in the next turn. Generation V onward Fake Out now has +3 priority. In a Rotation Battle, Fake Out can be used on the first turn the Pokémon is rotated in—being out of its Poké Ball but currently rotated out does not affect a Pokémon's ability to use Fake Out. Description |A 1st-turn, 1st-strike move that causes flinching.}} |An attack that hits first and causes flinching. Usable only on 1st turn.}} |An attack that hits first and makes the target flinch. This move works only on the first turn.}} |An attack that hits first and makes the target flinch. It only works the first turn the user is in battle.}} |This attack hits first and makes the target flinch. It only works the first turn the user is in battle.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} }} |form=Alola Form}} 43 |9|9|9|9 1, 6 |STAB='}} 1, 6 |form=Alola Form}} 55 |1, 9|1, 9|1, 9|1, 9 1, 6 |STAB='}} 1, 6 |form=Alola Form}} }} 6 |STAB='}} 16 |16}} 12 |12}} 10 |10}} 10 |10}} 21 |21}} }} By |✔|✔|✔}} By Move Tutor Special move Generation IV }} Generation V - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} - }} Generation VII By Generation IV Generation V }} }} |note=Lv. 20}} Generation VI Generation VII In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Fake Out hits a target up to 2 tiles from user. It will cringe a target that's a tile away. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also make the target cringe. It reaches up to two tiles ahead.}} |Inflicts damage on a target up to 2 tiles away. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Cringe status condition, making it incapable of attacking or using moves.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Cringe status, which makes the enemy unable to attack or use moves. It reaches up to 2 tiles away.}} |It damages an enemy. It reaches up to 2 tiles away. It could also make the enemy flinch.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In the , told her , Kitty, to use Fake Out, but it was unable to hear her and did not perform the move. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * This move is the first Generation III move in index number order. * Its Japanese name, ねこだまし ''Neko Damashi (Slap Hands), refers to used at the start of a match to make the opponent close their eyes. Its wide distribution among catlike Pokémon is likely a play on this name, as it literally translates to cat deception. * Fake Out has the highest priority of all damage-dealing moves, excluding used against a target being switched out and an used by a Pokémon with . * Excluding with a King's Rock or Razor Fang, Fake Out is the only move with a 100% chance of causing the target to flinch. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=擊掌奇襲 假動作 |zh_cmn=擊掌奇襲 / 击掌奇袭 假動作 / 假动作 |nl=Misleid |fr=Bluff |de=Mogelhieb |el=Εξαπάτηση |id= |it=Bruciapelo |ko=속이다 Sok'ida |pl=Blef |pt_br=Fingimento (SM010-present, TCG) Surpresa Desagradável (early anime) |pt_eu=Assustar |sr=Odglumljivanje |es=Sorpresa |vi=Đập Tay |ru=Обман Obman }} Category:Increased priority moves Category:Moves that can cause flinching Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Mogelhieb es:Sorpresa fr:Bluff it:Bruciapelo ja:ねこだまし zh:击掌奇袭（招式）